Conventional hose assemblies for the aerospace industry typically include a layered tube and are commonly required to be flexible and able to withstand repeated thermal cycling during continued exposure to aggressive hydraulic fluids (e.g. Skydrol®) and high pressure (e.g. 5,000 psi). Conventional hose assemblies, in particular the layered tube of the conventional hose assemblies, may begin to show visible signs of wear after prolonged exposure to repeated thermal cycling during exposure to the aggressive hydraulic fluids and high pressure (e.g. 5,000 psi). More specifically, conventional hose assemblies may develop white markings or “stress” markings which typically first occur in locations where the conventional hose assembly is flexed or bent. Conventional hose assemblies that have these stress markings may allow a small amount of the hydraulic fluid to migrate or seep (i.e., leak) through the conventional hose assemblies. Dust may collect on the surface of the conventional hose assemblies if hydraulic fluid migrates or seeps through the convention hose assemblies. In the aerospace industry, conventional hose assemblies that experience leakage and/or collect dust on the surface are undesirable. As such, there remains an opportunity to develop an improved hose assembly.